Customers may be influenced to/prompted to make certain purchases based on the viewing of a product, even if that customer did not intend a priori to purchase that product, or did not intend to purchase that particular brand of the product. For example, products that are displayed at the ends of aisles in supermarkets are typically subject to increased retail traffic. Accordingly, such products generally receive higher sales. However, not all products can be displayed in such a manner, due to, e.g., space limitations.